


That strange kindness

by Diana924



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Confusion, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Tutto quello è strano, assurdo e anche blasfemo, di questo Dan Espinoza ne è fermamente convinto.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Michael
Kudos: 6
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	That strange kindness

Tutto quello è strano, assurdo e anche blasfemo, di questo Dan Espinoza ne è fermamente convinto.

Che Lucifer non gli sia mai piaciuto non è un segreto per nessuno ma non avrebbe mai immaginato … quello, nossignore. È stato cresciuto cattolico quindi ha una certa dimestichezza con inferno e paradiso, angeli e demoni e tutto quello che en consegue ma ha sempre pensato che non fosse reale, credere in Dio non vuol che Dio debba esistere per forza.

Fa male aver scoperto che Lucifer è davvero il diavolo, e che tutti tranne lui lo sapevano già. Michael è solo l’ultima delle stranezze che gravitano attorno a Lucifer, forse la più sensata. Ha senso che l’arcangelo sia simile a Lucifer, l’angelo caduto, che siano gemelli è stranamente sensato ma che l’altro sia gentile con lui … quello è strano.

Non è tanto Michael in sé quanto il fatto che lui e Lucifer abbiano lo stesso volto, e immaginare Lucifer gentile con lui è … strano ma strano è riduttivo. Eppure Michael sembra essere l’esatto contrario di Lucifer, tanto l’altro è sarcastico e arrogante tanto Michael è gentile con lui e … la mente gli suggerisce insinuante ma Dan non vuole pensarci. È sicuro che debba esserci uno scopo recondito perché è impossibile che sia così eppure l’altro è davvero gentile.

I suoi baci sono gentili, il modo in cui lo tocca è gentile, è evidente che per Michael lui è in qualche modo importante, non solo un essere insignificante di cui burlarsi ma che quello sia lo stesso volto di Lucifer lo mette leggermente a disagio. Non dovrebbe si dice Dan, dovrebbe semplicemente godersi il momento eppure è più forte di lui.

<< Devi smettere di pensare, e io so come >> gli sussurra l’arcangelo, insinuante come si dice sia stato il serpente nel giardino dell’Eden, come Lucifer tentò Eve pensa Dan specchiandosi negli occhi adoranti di Michael.

<< E come? >> lo provoca, tutto quello gli procurerà un’emicrania e … quanto darebbe per smettere di pensare a tutto quello. Che Lucifer sia davvero il diavolo, che lui e l’arcangelo Michael siano gemelli e che Michael lo abbia baciato provocante.

<< Fidati di me, nessuno si è mai lamentato >> lo provoca l’arcangelo prima di abbassargli con fare esperto la zip dei pantaloni. Dan non vuole pensare che forse l’alto lo abbia già fatto decine, forse centinaia, di volte, che forse tutto quello fa parte di un piano per indisporre Lucifer o che altro, o che l’altro sia un uomo, o un angelo che ha assunto l’aspetto di un uomo, vuole solo pensare che in quel momento Lucifer è gentile con lui.

Michael se ne frega di cosa pensi, con gesti decisi ed esperti lo prende in mano e dopo un ultimo sguardo lo prende in bocca. Dan geme e butta la testa all’indietro, è tutto così bello e sbagliato. Non dovrebbe … non così, dovrebbe essere lui a … non può …non deve eppure … è così bello.

Non ha mai davvero pensato agli uomini in quella maniera, tantomeno a Lucifer eppure gli sembra naturale spingersi contro la bocca di Michael, contro quel calore che gli annebbia la mente e che infiamma il suo desiderio. Michael geme come se davvero gli piacesse, come se non volesse altro che essere gentile con lui e avesse trovato quel sistema e Dan sa che è sbagliato, è sbagliato per così tanti motivi ma non è abbastanza forte da rifiutare, dubita che lo sarà mai. Porta le mani sui capelli di Michael per accarezzarli ma l’altro capisce altro e comincia a muoversi con più decisione, prendendolo fino in fondo, Dan è sicuro che non sia umanamente possibile fare un pompino in quella maniera, non che sia un esperto ma …nessun essere umano potrebbe, solo che quello non è un essere umano ma un angelo del Signore, anzi un arcangelo lo corregge la sua mente, quella parte almeno che parla con la stessa voce strascicata e solenne del prete del quartiere dov’è cresciuto.

Quello è l’ultimo pensiero razionale che la sua mente riesce a formulare, poi decide di spegnarsi e a lui va bene così, se per Michael quello vuol dire essere gentili se lo farà bastare. Si rilassa contro il muro e si spinge contro la bocca dell’altro obbedendo alle mani dell’arcangelo che gli stringono le natiche come se volessero invitarlo a fare del suo peggio. Michael lo succhia con perizia, sa esattamente come mettere la lingua, fino a quanto farselo scivolare in gola e come poi riprendere a succhiarlo, come se non avesse fatto altro in tutta la sua vita e quel pensiero è davvero blasfemo.

Se andrà all’inferno, e dopo quello Dan è sicuro che ci andrà, almeno avrà la soddisfazione di esserci andato dopo essersi fatto fare un pompino da un arcangelo con lo stesso volto dell’essere che più detesta, sai perché cattolico ché perché tra lui e Lucifer non c’è mai stata amicizia, rispetto e nemmeno ammirazione.

Michael muove la testa incoraggiandolo e Dan sente di essere al culmine, deve …è così vicino che …sta per venire pensa prima di fare cenno all’altro di allontanarsi, quello sarebbe troppo. Michael invece rimane, anzi succhia con più fervore, come se per lui fosse una sfida e Dan non ha alternative se non liberarsi nella bocca dell’arcangelo. L’orgasmo è quasi una liberazione per lui, finalmente libero di perdersi in quella bolla ovattata mentre sente come in lontananza Michael che inghiotte con un fare osceno.

<< Spero di esserti stato d’aiuto. Ricorda che io so essere gentile, posso essere molto più gentile di Lucifer se me darai l’opportunità >> gli sussurra Michael all’orecchio prima di passarsi la lingua sulle labbra in un chiaro invito a tornare da lui quando ne avrà voglia.

Tutto quello è folle, assurdo e assolutamente blasfemo eppure Dan Espinoza si scopre incredibilmente tentato da quella proposta.


End file.
